La marque : l'inavouable secret
by Syrene-T
Summary: Mais quelle marque Jack a-t-il donc laissée à Beckett ? Question qui a déjà fait couler beaucoup d’encre et de salive. Réponse en trois fics, par Vefree, Titvan et moi. Même histoire, différentes versions et... ELLES SONT TOUTES JUSTES !
1. Prologue

**Note** : _**Bonjour tout le monde. Ah, cette fameuse marque, mais quelle est-elle donc ? Voilà la question à laquelle mes amies Titvan et Vefree, ainsi que moi-même, nous nous sommes amusées à répondre pour voir quelle serait la réponse et comment elle serait présentée sous trois plumes différentes. **_

_**Mais pour être franche, je déconseille la lecture de cette fic aux fans de Cutler Beckett. **_

_____________________________________

Seul le grincement des poulies, des cordages et du bois associé au bruit monotone de la mer contre la coque meublait le silence.

Dans la cabine du capitaine, la discussion était tombée un moment et les deux hommes savouraient ce moment de simple complicité.

Leurs rapports n'avaient pas toujours été simples et avaient même parfois dégénéré, mais le destin avait fait en sorte que plus rien désormais ne risquait de les contraindre à ruser l'un avec l'autre.

Affalé sur son siège favori, les pieds sur sa table à cartes, Jack Sparrow tendit paresseusement la main vers la bouteille de rhum au niveau dangereusement bas qui voisinait avec son gobelet vide. Dans ce mouvement, la manche de sa chemise remonta le long de son bras et laissa apparaître le « P » jadis marqué au plus profond de sa chair par du métal chauffé à blanc.

Il saisit la bouteille et demanda d'une voix lente :

- Tu en veux ?

Will Turner effectua un signe de négation. Il avait bu un fond de rhum en début de soirée pour trinquer puis avait laissé Jack vider peu à peu toute la bouteille.

Songeur, le jeune homme considéra la marque boursouflée qui tranchait sur le bras bronzé de Jack. Le souvenir d'une voix mielleuse lui revint à la mémoire :

_- Chacun de nous a laissé sa marque sur l'autre. _

- Jack, dit-il, tu ne m'as jamais raconté quelle marque tu avais laissée à Cutler Beckett.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl changea de visage et faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de rhum. Lui qui avait fait du toupet une règle de vie, sa première pensée fut que Will ne manquait pas de culot d'oser lui poser cette question ! En même temps, il était stupéfait. Comment avait-il eu vent de cette histoire ?

- Teuh ! Teuh ! Comment sais-tu…. ? coassa t-il alors que le rhum lui brûlait la trachée artère où il s'était inopinément égaré.

- C'est Beckett qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que chacun de vous avait laissé sa marque sur l'autre.

- Et… teuh ! Il ne t'a pas raconté la suite ?

- Non. Il a éludé la réponse.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, ricana Jack.

Il avait accusé le choc et repris son souffle.

- Alors ? insista Will avec un demi sourire. Raconte. Que lui as-tu fait ?

Un instant, Sparrow le considéra en silence. Il avait sur le bout de la langue l'une de ses habituelles pirouettes verbales pour noyer le poisson et orienter la conversation vers autre chose.

A sa connaissance, il était le dernier homme en ce monde à avoir encore connaissance de ce passé qu'il s'était efforcé de faire disparaître de sa propre mémoire.

Les blessures saignantes d'un cœur juvénile.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, tous les autres étaient morts. Mais Will Turner appartenait-il vraiment au monde des vivants ? Jack se contraignit à ne pas tourner la tête vers la large baie qui occupait le fond de sa cabine. Il savait que malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, il aurait deviné la silhouette sépulcrale du Hollandais Volant.

Plusieurs de ses hommes étaient morts de leurs blessures après un affrontement survenu quelques jours plus tôt. Le navire des morts était apparu comme il se devait et son capitaine avait accepté de passer la soirée avec son ami avant de repartir pour l'au-delà.

Non, Will serait muet comme… la tombe. Pour l'excellente raison qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec le monde des vivants.

- Elisabeth ! susurra une voix pernicieuse à l'oreille de Jack. Elisabeth est vivante et il pourrait lui raconter.

- Quand on n'a qu'un seul jour à passer avec la femme qu'on aime…. le rassura une autre voix intérieure.

Le pirate crut un moment revoir ses doubles miniatures.

- …. on a mieux à lui dire, acheva la voix.

- Will… commença Jack.

Will l'écoutait avec attention.

- Pourrais-tu croire….

Les mots se roulaient en boule au fond de sa gorge et refusaient de sortir. Depuis si longtemps il avait pris le parti de renier cette page de son passé ! Cette page qui était susceptible de détruire à jamais sa légende et sa réputation si elle venait à être connue. Quoique ?

Sa langue se délia brusquement et les mots récalcitrants jaillirent à l'instant où il pensait finalement les ravaler :

- Pourrais-tu croire que j'ai été un jour assez naïf pour croire que les bonnes intentions suffisent à faire son chemin dans la vie, mon gars ?

Sous le foulard vert, l'un des sourcils de Will se haussa en une question muette et étonnée.

- J'avais dix-neuf ans, poursuivit Jack en avalant une longue lampée de rhum. A peu près l'âge que tu avais quand on s'est rencontré. Et je…

Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Et je voulais travailler pour la compagnie des Indes, avoua t-il du bout des lèvres.

La mâchoire inférieure de Will parut vouloir se détacher.

- Tu… ????!!!!!!!! articula t-il avec peine.

Agacé, Jack haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton acerbe. J'ai suivi le parcours inverse du tien, figure-toi. J'ai grandi dans des endroits comme Tortuga et à cette époque je les trouvais sordides. Je voulais sortir de ce milieu et devenir quelqu'un.

Son ironique sourire, qui faisait étinceler ses dents dorées, reparut :

- Incroyable, pas vrai ? fit-il d'un ton désinvolte. Quoi ? Tu croyais avoir été le seul à avoir eu de grands idéaux ? Détrompe-toi, mon gars. C'est l'apanage de la jeunesse.

- Et j'aurais peut-être fait carrière, ajouta t-il comme pour lui-même, si ma route n'avait pas croisé celle de Cutler Beckett.

Will comprit que sous la voix soudain mordante se dissimulaient de véritables blessures. Il fit un nœud à sa langue et ravala tous ses commentaires. Durant un instant, il s'efforça d'imaginer un Jack Sparrow aux cheveux ne dépassant pas les épaules, sagement attachés sur la nuque. Jack âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et sanglé dans un uniforme de la Royal Navy.

Il n'y parvint pas.

Silencieux, suspendu aux lèvres de son ami, il attendit la suite.


	2. Par le fer et par le feu

Jack Sparrow était idéaliste, étant jeune. Et comme nombre d'idéalistes il croyait que cela suffirait à le porter aussi loin qu'il le désirait.

On est bien naïf quand on a dix-neuf ans et que l'on croit encore que tout peut arriver.

Heureusement pour lui, Jack était éminemment adaptable.

Il sut par la suite cacher ses blessures et ses déceptions sous une armure de cynisme désinvolte et jamais, plus jamais, il ne se permit d'extérioriser quelque sentiment que ce soit. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il lui fallut recevoir plusieurs dures leçons.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'à quatorze ans il embarqua sur le _Sandy Hoop_ il croyait fermement en son étoile. Et hélas, il croyait encore aux hommes de bonne volonté.

Né en mer, élevé au contact de la mer, Jack avait l'océan dans ses veines. La navigation était une seconde nature pour lui. Malgré ses origines modestes, de simple matelot il gagna très vite ses galons d'aspirant de marine et ses rêves d'avenir s'épanouirent, comme une anémone de mer déploie ses rouges filaments dans la mer montante.

Le capitaine du bâtiment le prit en amitié et rédigea d'élogieux rapports à son sujet. Il plaçait, disait-il, de grands espoirs en lui. Il fut du reste à l'origine de sa nomination en tant que lieutenant et, une fois à terre, le présenta à son groupe de connaissances. Jack Sparrow avait alors dix-huit ans et ce fut de cette manière qu'il rencontra Cutler Beckett pour la première fois.

Si Jack était né avec la compréhension des immensités marines, Cutler était, quant à lui, venu au monde avec les germes de l'ambition profondément enracinés en lui.

Une ambition qui au fur et à mesure qu'il grandit puis vieillit devint plus exigeante, plus dévorante, plus insatiable. A cette époque, Cutler qui était âgé de trois ans de plus que Jack avait convaincu son père, un riche négociant, de lui laisser tenter sa chance à son tour dans le grand empire du commerce et au sein de la prestigieuse compagnie anglaise des Indes orientales.

Monsieur Beckett père n'était certes pas opposé à l'idée de laisser son fils aîné saisir sa chance et voler de ses propres ailes. Toutefois, il n'entendait pas non plus mettre sa propre fortune en péril en confiant trop gros à un débutant.

- Il faut commencer petit, disait-il. A toi de faire fructifier ton bien.

Et il lui permit de devenir l'armateur d'un navire de petit tonnage, à la ligne élégante mais à la taille insignifiante : le _Wicked Wench. _

Ce fut à peu de temps de là que Cutler et Jack firent connaissance et Beckett junior, s'étant discrètement renseigné, estima que ce garçon, malgré son nom ridicule de Jack-le-Moineau, pouvait l'aider à atteindre ses buts.

Il sut gagner la sympathie de Jack et l'interrogea l'air de rien sur sa famille. Le très jeune monsieur Sparrow n'était ni assez naïf ni assez sot pour révéler à quiconque que sa famille comptait plus de pirates, contrebandiers ou écumeurs que d'honnêtes gens et il éluda habilement les questions.

Mais Cutler était obstiné et sut se renseigner par ailleurs. Il paya un malandrin du nom de Mercer pour obtenir des renseignements, ignorant encore que ce jeune homme maigre au visage grêlé avait des talents redoutables qui allaient faire de lui son bras droit durant les années à venir.

Pendant que Mercer partait au loin chercher des renseignements, Beckett acheva de convaincre Jack Sparrow de son amitié indéfectible. Peu à peu, resserrant lentement son emprise, il devint pour lui, en apparence, l'un de ces amis que l'on pense conserver jusqu'à sa mort.

- J'ai une affaire à vous proposer, Jack, dit-il un jour à son ami. Vous êtes lieutenant et vous êtes jeune : vous allez devoir attendre longtemps l'opportunité de passer capitaine, car il y a de nombreux lieutenants issus de l'aristocratie et bénéficiant de bonnes relations qui passeront toujours avant vous. A moins d'une guerre, vous n'aurez sans doute plus guère d'opportunité de monter en grade.

Jack opina : il savait parfaitement que c'était vrai et qu'il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chances d'arriver jusque là en si peu de temps.

- J'ai un navire, poursuivit Cutler. Pas un très gros navire, mais le temps viendra. J'ai un navire mais je n'ai personne pour le commander. Associons-nous : je vous offre le commandement du _Wench_ et vous ferez du négoce pour moi.

L'offre était trop tentante pour être refusée : non seulement c'était faire faire à sa carrière un formidable bond en avant mais, en outre, Jack aima d'emblée l'idée de n'avoir plus d'ordres à recevoir de quiconque, du moins tant qu'il serait à son bord. Son bord… ces deux mots le faisaient rêver. De plus, s'associer avec un ami était, pensait-il, jouer sur du velours.

Les cales du _Wicked Wench_ bourrées à craquer de vanille, sucre et épices, Jack Sparrow quitta donc les Caraïbes le nez au vent, le cœur en fête et l'esprit plein de merveilleuses perspectives d'avenir. Le voyage jusqu'en Angleterre se déroula sans anicroche particulière, une nouvelle cargaison (armes et verroterie diverses) remplaça la première et la traversée se poursuivit vers le Sénégal. Et là, les choses se corsèrent subitement.

Après quelques heures de détente et après avoir dormi dans un bon lit, Jack retrouva « son » navire alors que sa troisième cargaison montait la passerelle.

Elle montait seule, en effet, stimulée toutefois par les coups de crosse de soldats en armes et dans un sinistre tintement de chaînes. Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Certes, il n'ignorait pas l'existence du commerce triangulaire, mais pas un instant il n'avait réalisé que c'était à cela qu'il s'était engagé en acceptant l'offre de son ami Cutler.

***

- Et si tu penses que j'étais en effet bien naïf, nota Jack à l'intention de Will qui buvait ses paroles, tu as raison. Mais tu ne réalises sûrement pas encore jusqu'à quel point.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, soupira Jack. Non, fiston. Tu ne réalises pas. J'avais dix-neuf ans et je croyais en l'honnêteté de Cutler Beckett. Pire que ça, je croyais en son amitié.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Will. Il n'a pas tenu ses engagements ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, avoua le flibustier.

Il glissa assez rapidement sur la suite.

***

Il préférait ne pas s'appesantir sur le souvenir de son malaise dans les jours qui avaient suivi l'appareillage. L'idée de ces hommes et de ces femmes enchaînés à fond de cale dans des conditions sanitaires déplorables en raison de leur nombre lui soulevait le cœur.

Une fois par jour, les matelots armés les faisaient monter sur le pont par roulement pour les obliger à se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu d'exercice. Non par charité mais afin qu'ils conservent un semblant de santé et puissent être vendus au meilleur prix à l'arrivée aux Caraïbes.

- Un trafiquant d'esclaves, songeait Jack, le cœur lourd. Je suis devenu un trafiquant d'esclaves.

Il songeait à son enfance insouciante, à sa jeunesse à bord des navires de la Compagnie, à l'exaltation qui avait été la sienne en quittant les Caraïbes à la barre du _Wench_, cette impression de totale liberté qu'il éprouvait toujours lorsqu'il était en mer.

- La mer, Jackie, avait coutume de dire son père, c'est la seule femme qui ne te décevra jamais, ne te quittera jamais, ne te fera jamais faux bond. Et si tu la comprends, elle t'offrira ta liberté.

Quelle liberté pour tous ces pauvres diables à qui on avait arraché la leur ? Pour eux, l'immense océan qui à chaque instant les éloignait davantage de leur pays et de leur peuple serait à jamais synonyme de captivité et d'éloignement. Quatre jours à peine après avoir mis les voiles, Jack fit résolument tourner la barre du _Wench_ entre ses mains pour faire demi-tour.

Il jeta l'ancre non loin de la côte africaine et fit mettre les chaloupes à la mer. Quelques heures plus tard, ses cales étaient aussi vides que son cœur était léger.

***

- Je ne te savais pas si généreux, Jack, observa Will Turner avec un chaud sourire d'approbation.

- Je n'étais pas généreux, grinça Jack, j'étais stupide !

- Evidemment, j'imagine que Beckett n'a pas apprécié que tu disparaisses dans la nature avec ta « cargaison ».

Jack le regarda un instant sans mot dire puis admit avec réticence :

- Tu n'y es pas du tout.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête de côté d'un air interrogateur.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais d'une naïveté qui confinait à la bêtise, soupira Jack. Je suis… j'ai… seigneur, quand j'y pense !

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis revenu aux Caraïbes, avoua Jack, qui parfois avait du mal à se convaincre qu'il avait vraiment pu être aussi crédule. Je suis revenu à mon point de départ avec une cargaison de bananes et de viande séchée.

Will avala de travers :

- Tu veux dire… ??!

- Oui, mon gars. Les Noirs qu'on avait libérés nous ont aidés, enfin, j'ai réussi à négocier avec eux. Et puis on a chassé, on a boucané la viande, on a couché avec les filles, bu avec eux tous autour des feux, on était devenu de bons copains. Ca a duré presque un mois et puis moi, abruti que j'étais, je suis revenu comme une fleur porter mon butin à Beckett.

- C'était de la folie !

- En effet. Mais je te l'ai dit, je croyais en son amitié et en son honnêteté. Je pensais que cette histoire d'esclaves était une erreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas vouloir toucher à ce trafic, lui non plus.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas, Jack, de faire confiance aux gens. Surtout à ce point.

- En effet, admit Sparrow d'un ton léger. Depuis cette époque je me suis guéri de cette maladie.

- Sauf en ce qui concerne Barbossa…

Jack le fusilla des yeux et Will avala sa langue afin de ne pas être spolié de la suite de l'histoire.

***

Sparrow, quant à lui, se souvenait du regard de dégoût que son « ami » Cutler avait posé sur lui à son retour et après qu'il lui ait raconté toute l'histoire.

- Des bananes et de la viande séchée ! avait-il finalement explosé. Et que vais-je faire de ça, Jack ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

- Si ce n'est pas vendable je vous rembourserai, Cutler.

- Avec quoi ?! hurla Beckett, congestionné jusqu'aux cheveux. Vous n'avez pas un penny !

- Eh bien je vous rembourserai petit à petit sur ma solde, voilà tout ! répliqua Jack qui s'énervait.

Mais Cutler vécut cette affaire comme une véritable trahison. Il ne pouvait se permettre aucun faux pas, il devait faire ses preuves et les faire au plus vite afin de réaliser ses véritables ambitions et s'élever à la fois dans l'échelle sociale et au sein de la compagnie des Indes Orientales. Ce premier voyage de son seul et unique navire devait lui servir de tremplin. Or, par la faute de Jack, c'était un épouvantable fiasco qui ne lui rapporterait pas un shilling et lui coûterait fort cher.

- Notre association est terminée, Jack, fulmina-t-il, hors de lui. Soyez heureux que je ne vous fasse pas arrêter : vous avez disposé d'une cargaison qui ne vous appartenait en aucune façon !

Jack Sparrow haussa les épaules, coiffa son tricorne d'uniforme et tourna les talons. Certes, il était affreusement déçu par la réaction de son « ami », mais il avait sa conscience pour lui. Il savait que cette histoire allait lui causer préjudice et que nul ne lui confierait de sitôt un nouveau commandement mais, avec l'insouciance de sa jeunesse, il se disait qu'il aurait encore l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Il pensa que s'il parvenait à rembourser rapidement l'argent qu'il devait, la compagnie serait forcée d'admettre qu'il avait de la ressource et qu'on pouvait compter sur lui aussi bien comme navigateur que comme négociant.

Aussi s'efforça t-il d'écouler ce qui emplissait ses cales. A cette occasion, il se découvrit un bagout et un talent de persuasion très utiles pour parvenir à ses fins.

Les Caraïbes regorgeaient de bananes ? Oui, mais, les siennes venaient d'Afrique et n'avaient ni le même goût ni les mêmes vertus gastronomiques ! Et ce gibier inconnu aux Antilles, ramené par ses soins au prix de mille dangers ? Lorsqu'il avait affaire aux femmes, il enjolivait les faits et ajoutait des épisodes dramatiques ou croustillants.

Quant il négociait avec des hommes, il laissait entendre que telle viande avait de puissants pouvoirs aphrodisiaques et que telle autre renforçait la prestance, ou le courage, ou la force, ou toute autre chose qui lui passait par la tête.

***

- Tu es un forban, Jack ! s'esclaffa Will qui riait aux larmes.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Sparrow d'un ton pincé. J'avais l'étoffe d'un habile négociant, voilà tout. Faire l'article pour sa marchandise, c'est ce que fait tout commerçant !

***

Et donc, chaque jour plus sûr de lui, Jack écoulait peu à peu sa cargaison et emplissait ses coffres de doublons, persuadé de pouvoir ainsi se racheter aux yeux de Beckett et de la Compagnie.

Sans doute aurait-il du prendre garde à ce jeune homme au visage grêlé qui jour après jour tournait autour de lui. Mais à vrai dire, même s'il y avait prêté attention il n'aurait rien soupçonné.

Cutler Beckett fut donc informé de ce qui se passait. S'il avait considéré le geste de Jack au Sénégal comme une trahison, il prit son succès dans les affaires comme un affront personnel. Doublé d'une menace très sérieuse.

Qu'il soit bon marin aurait pu lui être utile, la Compagnie avait besoin de bons navigateurs.

Qu'il soit bon commerçant en revanche, au point de réussir à écouler une cargaison sans valeur, Cutler ne pouvait le tolérer. Il n'en était qu'à ses débuts et il ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer un rival dangereux dans les affaires. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, Jack Sparrow prendrait forcément conscience très vite de sa propre valeur. Pas de ça !

Cutler entra donc en lui-même et réfléchit au moyen de récupérer l'argent qu'il avait investi dans la première traversée du _Wench_ tout en éliminant un concurrent indésirable du paysage des affaires.

A vrai dire, la solution lui vint très vite et très facilement. C'est que Beckett junior n'était pas seulement pétri d'ambition : ses fées-marraines l'avaient également doué d'une pointe de cruauté et, surtout, d'un part très généreuse de machiavélisme.

S'il n'avait pas fait arrêter Jack à son retour, c'était parce qu'il voulait le laisser s'enfoncer doucement dans la déchéance que son geste inconsidéré lui promettait. A présent, il se devait simplement de précipiter les choses.

Sa vie durant, Beckett préférerait toujours garder ses victimes en vie afin de les écraser lentement en leur faisant pleinement ressentir son pouvoir, de manière à les laisser boire la coupe amère de la défaite jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Quotidiennement renseigné par le désormais indispensable Mercer, il se tint coi et attendit.

Quelques temps plus tard, Jack Sparrow franchit à nouveau sa porte et lui remit triomphalement le produit de la vente de sa cargaison. Il n'y avait certes pas là autant qu'aurait rapporté la vente d'esclaves, mais suffisamment toutefois pour permettre à Cutler de rebondir et recommencer son négoce.

Il offrit à Sparrow un sourire mielleux et lui tendit la main en atténuant l'éclat glacé de son regard :

- Mes félicitations, Jack, dit-il avec toute l'apparence de la sincérité. Je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit possible. Mais je le reconnais, vous avez tenu vos engagements et bien plus vite que quiconque aurait pu le penser. Oublions les mots qui fâchent et fêtons plutôt vos talents. Si vous me faites les honneurs du _Wench_, capitaine, nous célébrerons tout cela ensemble.

Jack n'oubliais certes pas la manière dont son « ami » l'avait accueilli à son retour mais il pensa qu'il ne gagnerait rien à rester en mauvais termes avec lui, même si les choses ne pouvaient redevenir ce qu'elles avaient été. Il accepta donc sa main tendue et l'invita à dîner à bord du _Wicked Wench_ le lendemain soir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes s'empressèrent de préparer cette soirée chacun à sa manière.

Le lendemain, une chaloupe conduisit Cutler Becket jusqu'au _Wench_, ancré à quelques encablures de la côte. Mercer l'accompagnait, mais nul n'y prit garde.

Cutler s'attabla avec Jack dans la cabine du capitaine et ils mangèrent en devisant cordialement, évitant tacitement d'évoquer le passé comme l'avenir.

A l'exception de quelques hommes de quart, l'équipage faisait relâche à terre, comme il est de tradition lors du retour des navires. Or, pendant que Jack et son hôte soupaient tranquillement, Mercer ordonna aux hommes qui demeuraient à bord, au nom de l'armateur, de quitter le navire et de ne pas y revenir de sitôt.

Cela fait, il attendit paisiblement que deux autres chaloupes, chargées d'hommes de la compagnie recrutés par ses soins, accostent à leur tour le bâtiment.

Ce fut ainsi que des soldats armés investirent brusquement la cabine du capitaine, au milieu d'une conversation qui n'avait de courtoise que l'apparence. Jack Sparrow, interdit, ouvrait la bouche pour demander une explication lorsque son invité pointa soudain sur lui la gueule noire et menaçante d'un pistolet.

- La plaisanterie est terminée, Jack, émit Cutler Beckett d'une voix doucereuse, les commissures des lèvres se relevant en un rictus de satisfaction.

- Quoi ? fit Jack, abasourdi.

- Votre carrière au sein de la compagnie des Indes prend définitivement fin ce soir, très cher.

Le canon du pistolet décrivit un mouvement sec :

- Debout, Jack ! ordonna Beckett d'une voix redevenue aussi froide que son regard. Montons sur le pont. Une surprise vous y attend.

Sinistre surprise en vérité, qui consistait en un brasero rougeoyant des braises qu'il contenait et duquel dépassait une longue tige de métal. A peine le regard du jeune homme s'était-il posé sur ce matériel de mauvais augure que les deux soldats qui marchaient derrière lui l'empoignèrent solidement.

En un instant, ils le poussèrent manu militari vers le brasero et Mercer déchira sa veste et sa chemise du poignet jusqu'au coude.

Cutler enfila des gants de cuir et saisit délicatement la tige de fer par son extrémité. La partie qui avait été plongée dans les braises, désormais chauffée à blanc, avait la forme d'une fourche. Une fourche bifide comme une langue de serpent, crachant devant elle, au bout de ses deux dents et en lieu et place de venin, une lettre de métal. Un P, plus précisément.

C'était un fer à marquer en usage au sein de la Compagnie pour flétrir les pirates capturés. Histoire de faire savoir à tous à qui ils avaient affaire. Ce qui était d'ailleurs assez ridicule, puisque tout homme accusé de piraterie était rapidement pendu, très souvent sans jugement.

Les yeux noirs de Jack s'écarquillèrent malgré lui.

- Marqué comme pirate, fit Beckett de sa voix onctueuse, vous ne retrouverez jamais d'engagement, Jack. Ni dans la Marchande, ni dans la Royale. Et bien entendu, votre temps au sein de la compagnie des Indes est terminé.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! protesta Jack, plus outré qu'effrayé. Je ne suis pas un pirate ! J'ai seulement…

- …. dérobé à votre profit la cargaison qui vous avait été confiée, acheva Cutler sans élever le ton, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres. Et volontairement détruit un navire de la Compagnie.

- Quoi ? Un navire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

Il sentit la poigne des soldats se resserrer sur ses membres et, sans répondre, Beckett s'approcha avec l'instrument du supplice bien assuré dans sa main.

- Personne ne croira ça ! jeta Jack entre ses dents serrées, ignorant de son mieux la sueur glacée qui lui coulait le long du dos. Je vous ai remboursé, Cutler, et toute la marchandise que j'ai écoulée a été consignée dans un registre.

- Vos mensonges ne vous mèneront plus à rien, Jack, affirma Beckett avec un beau sourire.

Il leva lentement le métal brûlant vers le visage de son ancien ami, jusqu'à ce que son éclat rougeoyant se reflète dans ses sombres iris et que la chaleur l'oblige à battre des paupières.

- Par ailleurs, poursuivit-il, vous avez toujours pris grand soin de cacher vos origines, Jack, mais vous ne pouviez espérer berner la Compagnie pendant plus longtemps. Votre père est un dangereux criminel, l'un des seigneurs de la flibuste, à ce que l'on dit, et son sang coule dans vos veines. Recevez donc votre dû… pirate.

Il prit tout son temps pour appuyer le métal rouge contre le bras dénudé de sa victime et l'y garda apposé un temps qui parut à Jack infini. Sa chair grésillait, le fer rouge paraissait devoir s'enfoncer jusqu'à ses os, des fumerolles chargée de l'odeur de la viande grillée montaient en se tordant comme des serpents et une douleur atroce courait le long de ses nerfs.

Jack se déchira les lèvres en y enfonçant ses dents pour ne pas hurler. Mais Beckett, toujours souriant, qui l'observait avec une attention soutenue, faisait durer le supplice et la douleur devint insupportable. Un gémissement qui se muait en cri déchirant finit par s'échapper de la bouche ensanglantée du captif. Satisfait, Beckett releva enfin le fer rouge, laissant une plaie à vif à l'aspect si atroce que plus d'un soldat détourna discrètement les yeux.

Trainé plus qu'autre chose vers une chaloupe, Jack se retourna en entendant un bruit sourd : d'un coup de pied, Mercer venait de renverser le brasero plein de braises rouges sur le pont.

Posément, il sortit de sa poche une gourde de cuir et versa une demi rasade d'alcool sur le pont. Les flammes jaillirent aussitôt.

Tandis que les chaloupes s'éloignaient à la rame, Jack Sparrow, prostré, le cœur dolent et le corps consumé de souffrance, regardait le _Wicked Wench_ flamber comme une torche.

- Je crains que vos registres ne soient perdus, Jack, ronronna Beckett. Vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à vous justifier, à présent. Et à expliquer la perte du _Wench_.

Jack ne répondit pas.


	3. La monnaie de la pièce

_**AVERTISSEMENT**_** : **_**le passage clef de cette seconde partie, sans pour autant donner dans l'horreur ou le gore, peut éventuellement choquer certains lecteurs. **_

_**Les personnes les plus sensibles ou les fans de Beckett qui auraient négligé mon avertissement en début de fic poursuivront la lecture à leurs risques et périls. **_

**_____________________**

Un nouveau long silence avait ponctué la fin du récit.

Finalement, Will le rompit en disant doucement :

- Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne savais pas comment les choses s'étaient passées.

- Evidemment ! rétorqua Jack en secouant le malaise qui l'avait envahi à l'évocation de ces vieux et pénibles souvenirs. Comment est-ce que tu l'aurais su ?

Il exhiba son sourire de canaille.

- Mais ne sois pas désolé, fanfaronna-t-il. Pendant que je croupissais en prison, j'ai compris une bonne chose : puisque désormais je n'étais plus qu'un pirate, je n'avais plus aucun compte à rendre et je pouvais agir à ma guise. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris le sens du mot liberté.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Jack haussa les épaules.

- J'ai réussi à m'évader deux jours plus tard en faisant du gringue à la fille du geôlier. Une fois libre, je me suis juré de rendre à Beckett la monnaie de sa pièce. Et je me suis juré également de récupérer le _Wench_.

- Le _Wench_ ? fit Will, surpris.

- Je l'avais bien gagné ! Il était à moi.

- Mais tu viens de me dire qu'il avait brûlé ?

- En effet. Mais je suis le capitaine Sparrow, pas vrai ? Néanmoins, avant de me préoccuper de mon navire je devais me soucier de Beckett. C'était comme qui dirait vital, tu comprends ?

Des étincelles semblaient naître dans les yeux de Jack à mesure que les souvenirs si longtemps refoulés affluaient à sa mémoire.

***

L'instrument de sa vengeance était tout trouvé, se remémorait-il. Et il savait exactement où se le procurer. Il comptait bien, d'ailleurs, y ajouter quelques subtilités de son crû.

La difficulté consistait à approcher Cutler Beckett et à disposer de suffisamment de temps pour mettre son projet à exécution.

L'endroit où les choses devaient se passer avait également son importance mais ne facilitait en rien l'opération. Il éliminait notamment d'emblée l'éventualité d'entrer de manière discrète et invisible. Il faudrait passer par la grande porte, ce qui évidemment amenait une kyrielle de problèmes à résoudre.

Il faudrait se déguiser, cela du moins était évident, mais comment ? Comment tromper l'œil et la surveillance de ceux qui désormais étaient ses ennemis ?

***

- Je me suis caché quelques jours dans un bordel du port, raconta Jack. Bien sûr j'étais recherché, mais à cette époque Beckett ne me croyait pas assez important pour offrir une récompense et ceux qui vivent dans ce genre d'endroit n'aiment guère les autorités, même si la garnison fréquente en tant que client.

Il avait pris le temps de mûrir son plan. Une nuit, il avait déjoué la surveillance d'une sentinelle quasiment morte d'ennui et de somnolence et avait forcé la porte du dépôt de marchandises de la compagnie des Indes. Il s'y était procuré l'instrument dont il avait besoin, sachant que personne n'y prêterait grande attention tant cela paraîtrait futile et insignifiant. Les sentinelles de nuit seraient sermonnées pour le principe et peut-être sanctionnées, mais de cela Jack désormais n'avait plus cure.

Par une belle matinée chaude et lumineuse, il se présenta à la porte des locaux de la compagnie, gardés par l'armée, méconnaissable sous des atours féminins empruntés aux prostituées qui le logeaient.

***

A ce stade du récit, Will faillit choir de son siège.

- Tu t'es déguisé… EN FEMME ???!!!! articula t-il, éberlué.

Jack gloussa comme un enfant qui a réussi à jouer un bon tour à ses parents.

- J'étais encore assez jeune pour le faire, confirma t-il en roulant sa moustache d'un air vainqueur. J'étais fluet et j'avais un teint velouté de demoiselle.

Devant l'air sceptique qu'affichait son ami, il précisa :

- Les filles du bordel ont adoré ça, figure-toi ! Elles se sont amusées comme des folles et ont fait tous leurs fonds de malles pour me trouver une tenue complète, l'une fournissant la robe, l'autre le jupon, la troisième le chapeau, etc. Mes cheveux à cette époque n'étaient pas assez longs pour ceux d'une fille, mais une de ces belles avait une perruque rousse, offerte par un client attitré et qu'elle ne mettait que pour lui….

- …. rousse ! exhala Will en se tenant les côtes à force de rire.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, Jack poursuivit en prenant un air avantageux :

- Il y avait juste ma moustache et ma voix qui posaient problème. Mais les atours de femmes permettent de cacher bien des choses.

***

Il narra comment, dissimulé derrière un éventail, il s'était présenté à la sentinelle qui gardait la porte des bureaux de la Compagnie.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas seul mais accompagné d'une jeune métisse aussi hardie qu'affriolante. Agée de seize ans à peine, Anamaria était la fille de la patronne de la maison de passe.

Si le métier de maquerelle consiste à vivre en vendant le corps des autres, la matrone était en revanche inflexible concernant l'éducation de sa fille. L'adolescente devait répondre de toutes ses fréquentations, s'habiller correctement et rentrer à l'heure dite. Le moindre écart, la moindre désobéissance se payait de gifles cuisantes.

A force de vouloir préserver son enfant du milieu sordide qui était le sien, la mère ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle l'avait poussée à bout et que la nature ardente de la jeune fille ne pouvait tarder à la libérer définitivement de ce carcan qui l'asphyxiait. Jack quant à lui n'avait pas tardé à repérer cette jeune beauté à la peau sombre et au regard de braise qui, de son côté, n'avait pas été insensible au velours de ses yeux de jais.

En cachette, ils avaient élaboré des plans d'avenir.

Anamaria n'était pas plus timide qu'elle n'avait sa langue dans sa poche. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent, Jack et elle, devant les locaux de la Compagnie, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de la sentinelle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je suis encore vierge et tu me plais. Retrouve-moi dès la fin de ton service, d'accord ?

Eberlué mais ses sens agréablement titillés par le contact de ce corps juvénile, la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté et par l'ardeur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'effrontée, l'homme voulut pourtant s'offusquer en voyant une autre donzelle, cachée derrière son éventail, franchir la porte.

Mais Anamaria resserra son étreinte et lui susurra :

- Elle doit voir Cutler Beckett : figure-toi que ce rat lui doit plein d'argent. Laisse-la entrer, quelle importance ? Et dis-moi où on pourra se retrouver tout à l'heure.

Tout cela n'était évidemment que poudre aux yeux : non seulement la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire cadeau de sa virginité au premier venu, mais en outre Jack et elle avaient convenu de quitter la ville avant la fin de la journée pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Anamaria voulait voir du pays et rêvait d'une autre vie. Jack avait promis de l'y aider et elle avait des projets d'avenir.

***

- Anamaria ? fit Will. La même Anamaria que….. ?

- La seule, l'unique ! rétorqua Jack.

- Et tu l'as vraiment emmenée avec toi ? fit le jeune homme, soupçonneux.

- Bien sûr. Nous sommes même restés ensemble un certain temps, si tu veux tout savoir. C'est une sacrée fille ! D'ailleurs nous sommes toujours restés plus en moins en contact… hum… je veux dire… nous nous revoyons régulièrement… enfin…

- Et parfois tu repars avec son bateau et non le tien, sourit Will.

Jack se renfrogna et se hâta de poursuivre son récit.

***

Comme il connaissait les lieux, il n'avait eu aucun mal à gagner le bureau de Cutler Beckett au premier étage. Un bureau qui à cette époque ne payait d'ailleurs pas de mine. Une table, deux chaises et une étagère pour y ranger des dossiers, c'était en gros tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

Jack n'eut garde de frapper : il tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit de conversation, vérifia d'un regard que la voie était libre, sortit un pistolet de sous ses jupons et, après avoir discrètement ouvert le battant, se coula sans bruit dans la pièce.

L'arme au poing, sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et tira la seule chaise libre du local jusqu'au battant pour le barricader.

Il avait jeté au sol son éventail et braquait fermement son pistolet sur Cutler qui, il était forcé de l'admettre, faisait belle figure devant cet homme dont il devait bien se douter qu'il n'avait rien de bon à attendre.

Il était si petit et si dénué de stature que derrière son bureau il ressemblait presque à un enfant. Fausse image à laquelle Jack ne se fiait plus guère.

- Jack ! émit-il d'une voix calme, comme si l'apparition de son ennemi sous des atours féminins était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. On vous recherche depuis des jours et vous voilà.

Sans jamais perdre son sang-froid, il poursuivit :

- Si vous avez l'intention de me tuer, soyez assuré que vous serez pendu avant la fin de la semaine. Jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici.

- Qui parle de vous tuer, Cutler ? riposta Sparrow d'un ton léger. Je viens seulement vous rendre une visite de bonne amitié et vous payez le solde de ce que je vous dois.

D'un pas vif, le pistolet toujours pointé, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait du bureau.

- Si j'étais vous, prévint-il, la voix joviale mais le regard dangereusement noir, je ne crierais pas. Levez-vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

- A quoi bon, Jack ? demanda doucement Cutler, sans bouger d'un pouce. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, ce sera plus rapide et plus simple.

- Je viens de vous le dire, mon vieux. Vous devriez vous laver les oreilles.

Tout en parlant il avait contourné le bureau, son arme toujours fermement pointée sur la tête de son adversaire.

Arrivé là, d'un mouvement vif, il fit sauter l'arme dans sa main pour la retourner et appliqua un coup de crosse bien senti sur la tempe de son ancien ami.

Cutler Beckett ne perdit pas vraiment connaissance mais il fut suffisamment estourbi pour s'affaler mollement sur le côté et perdre le contact direct avec la réalité du moment. Il eut conscience des bras de Jack Sparrow le soulevant de sa chaise et eut l'impression de partir dans une longue, très longue glissade traversée d'objets flous et de pensées confuses.

Puis les contours de ce qui l'entourait redevinrent net et, récupérant tous ses esprits, il constata qu'il était étendu à plat ventre sur son propre bureau, les poignets et les chevilles étroitement et fermement liés par des bande de tissu, découpées dans la robe de Jack, qui passaient sous le ventre massif du meuble pour lui interdire tout mouvement.

Son indésirable visiteur lui avait du reste noué un morceau d'étoffe sur la bouche pour étouffer sa voix, mais Beckett ne songea pas à appeler à l'aide dans l'immédiat.

Il interrogea prudemment son corps et ne ressentit aucune douleur autre que celle qui élançait son crâne. En dépit de la position parfaitement ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait et du coup reçu à la tempe, il ne semblait aucunement blessé.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le visage de Jack Sparrow s'inscrivit dans son champ de vision. Le proscrit, constata Beckett, s'était défait de ses vêtements féminins sous lesquels il devait porter une tenue masculine.

- Vous voilà revenu à vous, constata-t-il d'une voix neutre. Tant mieux ! Tout est prêt et la fête peut commencer.

- Keche keu vous voulez, Jack ? marmonna Cutler dans le chiffon qui lui couvrait la bouche. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en chortir, n'aggravez pas votreuh cas.

- Je vais plutôt m'occuper du vôtre ! répliqua Sparrow d'une voix faussement cordiale.

En quelques coups de couteau, il fendit les vêtements de Beckett puis le dépouilla des lambeaux, le laissant totalement nu.

D'une main légère, à la sensualité presque féminine, il parcourut l'échine de son ennemi réduit à l'impuissance de la nuque jusqu'au plus bas des reins. Beckett eut un sursaut de révolte à ce contact et se tordit dans ses liens :

- Keche keu vous faites ?! éructa-t-il dans son bâillon. Vous jêtes fou !

- Ne vous méprenez pas mon ami, répondit Jack d'une voix suave en lui flattant la croupe. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Rouge de honte et inondé de sueur froide, Beckett sentit la main odieuse mettre fin au contact répugnant et se dévissa les cervicales pour voir ce que tramait son tourmenteur. Il ne put que constater que celui-ci s'était éloigné de lui et qu'il était sorti de l'étroite portion de pièce qu'il lui était possible de voir dans sa position.

Il revint bientôt, néanmoins, et prit grand soin cette fois de se placer de façon à ce que son ennemi puisse le voir. Malgré son orgueil et le stoïcisme qui découle d'une éducation britannique et rigide, Beckett changea de visage.

Jack tenait négligemment en main un fer à marquer porté au rouge. Cutler comprit que Sparrow avait mis à profit le temps qu'il était plus ou moins inconscient pour allumer du feu dans la cheminée et mettre à chauffer son instrument. Un instrument qui lui était parfaitement familier : au bout du manche, sur une plaque ronde, le symbole de la compagnie des Indes orientales ressortait en relief et rougeoyait d'un éclat menaçant.

On se servait de ces fers pour apposer la marque de la Compagnie sur ses marchandises, sacs ou caisses. Cutler songea à cet entrepôt dont la porte avait été forcée quelques nuits plus tôt.

- Œil pour œil, mon ami ! déclara Jack froidement.

Beckett sentit une nouvelle giclée de sueur froide lui jaillir des pores. Puis son corps s'arqua convulsivement sous la douleur quand Jack Sparrow apposa le fer chauffé à blanc sur l'hémisphère droit de son maigre fessier.

Il mordit sauvagement son bâillon pour ne pas hurler mais ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur, qui vira à l'aigu quand l'atroce brûlure s'intensifia.

- Vous penserez à moi chaque fois que vous vous assiérez, Cutler, dit Jack d'un ton professoral en relevant le fer. Et aussi chaque fois que vos petites amies vous poseront des questions sur ce qui est arrivé à votre postérieur.

En fait, ce ne fut que plus tard qu'il réalisa que sa vengeance avait probablement contraint Cutler Beckett à ne jamais partager les joies du corps avec quiconque : orgueilleux comme il l'était, jamais il n'oserait laisser un amant ou une amante, même une prostituée, voir sa fesse marquée du sigle de la Compagnie comme une vulgaire caisse de marchandises. Il en serait donc réduit à se soulager seul ou à faire abstinence.

Mais pour l'heure, Jack Sparrow ne songeait nullement à cela et n'en avait du reste pas terminé.

Avec une habileté de saltimbanque, il fit pirouetter le fer dans sa main et, sans hésitation, d'un coup sec, il en enfonça le manche dans le fondement de son ennemi.

- Pour solde de tout compte ! ricana-t-il.

Cutler ne s'attendait nullement à ce dernier outrage ; il se cambra furieusement en arrière malgré ses liens serrés et rugit de douleur dans son bâillon.

Sans plus se soucier de lui, posément, Jack s'empara de son pistolet et tira en l'air.

Malgré la douleur qui lui brûlait le corps et le sentiment d'humiliation qui lui dévorait l'âme, Cutler se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Sans plus désormais lui accorder un regard, Jack fit exploser la fenêtre d'un coup de chaise puis fracassa les deux sièges du bureau à grand bruit.

Beckett se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou lorsqu'il perçut dans le couloir les bruits de voix et de pas précipités qui approchaient.

Alors, malgré son flegme habituel, il blêmit jusqu'à devenir cireux : Jack voulait ajouter une humiliation publique à sa vengeance et attirer la garnison dans son bureau, de manière à ce que la troupe le découvre ainsi, nu comme un ver, à plat ventre sur son bureau, la fesse encore fumante et cette tige enfoncée en lui, pointant comme un paratonnerre… et qu'il faudrait bien lui retirer !

Avant la mi-journée, l'histoire aurait fait le tour de la ville, les deux hommes le savaient tous les deux. Et elle se serait enjolivée au passage de mille détails scabreux.

Très détendu, Jack Sparrow surveillait par la fenêtre la course des soldats. Lorsque tous se furent engouffrés dans le bâtiment pour venir voir ce qui se passait et tandis que son ennemi se tordait de douleur et d'impuissance, il déroula la corde qu'il avait préalablement fixée au bureau et enjamba tranquillement le cadre.

- Adieu ! dit-il simplement en portant deux doigts à sa tempe en un salut ironique.

- Je fous tuerai, Jack ! émit Cutler Beckett, décomposé, en se débattant inutilement dans ses liens. Je fou tuerai, je fous le chure !

- C'est ça ! persifla Sparrow. Dans vos rêves, l'ami.

Puis il se laissa couler le long de la corde et quitta la cour en quelques rapides enjambées, sans être inquiété.

***

- Et voilà toute l'histoire, l'ami, conclut Jack, toujours renversé dans son fauteuil.

Will ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se souvenait de la mine de citron pressé qu'avait affiché Cutler Beckett lorsqu'il lui avait demandé quelle marque Jack Sparrow lui avait laissée. Il comprenait très bien le pourquoi de cette face compactée aux lèvres serrées, à présent.

- Tu peux parfois être très rancunier, Jack, dit-il enfin. Mais je reconnais que c'était mérité.

- Beckett a passé tout le reste de sa vie à regretter de ne pas m'avoir tué quand il en avait encore l'occasion, ricana Jack. Il a réalisé toutes ses ambitions mais, en réalité, la marque au fer que je lui ai laissée lui a brûlé l'âme jusqu'à son dernier instant.

Will opina en silence.

- Et le _Wench_ ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Tu as fini par le récupérer ?

Jack Sparrow sourit d'un air las : c'était là encore une histoire assez pénible, bien qu'il s'en soit encore une fois sorti à son avantage. Et une histoire pénible dans la soirée suffisait amplement, estima t-il.

- Le _Wench_, répondit-il tout simplement, tu es dessus, mon gars. Je l'ai récupéré et rebaptisé. Mais c'est une autre longue histoire.

Will comprit le message implicite et se leva en s'étirant.

- Pour la prochaine fois, alors, dit-il. Bonsoir, Jack. Fais attention à toi.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Sans quitter son fauteuil, Jack Sparrow s'étira à son tour.

- Ouais, mon gars, dit-il dans un bâillement. La prochaine fois.

**FIN**


End file.
